1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a connector mechanism, and more particularly, to a connector mechanism with special design for preventing the plug and the receptacle from structural interference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A docking connector is usually applied to set between the portable electronic device and the external transmitter. A datum can be transmitted from a storage device to the portable electronic device via the external transmitter, or the portable electronic device can be charged by the commercial power via the external transmitter. The docking connector includes a male terminal and a female terminal, respectively disposed on the portable electronic device and the external transmitter. Due to difference position of the two terminals, the external transmitter may be difficult to connect with the portable electronic device because of assembly tolerance. For avoid the above-mentioned drawback, a conventional docking connector may dispose a guiding pin and a guiding hole respectively on the male terminal and the female terminal, to utilize assembly of the guiding pin and the guiding hole to connect the two terminals. However, movements of the male terminal and the female terminal are constrained when the guiding pin inserts into the guiding hole, and the conventional docking connector has drawbacks of motion deadlock and linking paralysis generated by structural interference. Design of a docking connector capable of improving assembly inaccuracy of the guiding pin and the guiding hole is an important issue in the mechanical industry.